


That's What I Planned

by MinSuga1993



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha & felix bff, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Hyunjin is whipped, M/M, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Minho is mentioned, Sharing a Bed, Sort Of, Stranger to Friends, The summary sucks, Wrong Number AU, and honestly so is Felix, and ship hyunlix, i can't write anything else, i didn't sleep enough for this, implied minsung, jisung is felix's bff, please give this a shot, seugmin is hyunjin's but is only mentioned, stan skz, texts are written in italic, this honestly sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinSuga1993/pseuds/MinSuga1993
Summary: Felix gets a happy birthday text from an unknown number. Too bad it isn't his birthday. And that the stranger isn't really a stranger.Despite Felix's suspicion, thanks to that weird text a beautiful friendship blooms and after that, something more.(Or the one where Hyunjin pretends to text Felix by accident, saying he typed in the wrong number when in reality he knew he was texting Felix all along and just wanted an excuse to talk to him.)





	That's What I Planned

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistake, English is not my native language. Enjoy the reading :)  
> p.s. I don't really know how high school and college years work so I'm sorry if it's wrong or confusing

For Felix, the last week before graduation was hell. All he had been able to do was lock himself up, either in his room or in the library, in order to study for the upcoming exams. His best friend Jisung was not any better so, the two hadn't had the possibility to hang out in a long while. What Felix missed the most during that period of time was dancing. Having to study basically 24/7 didn't allow him to spend any time in the local dance studio, he used to visit at least once a day. That's why he couldn't wait to finally finish his high school days and follow his friends to college. He had been accepted to one of the best universities in Seoul and so did Jisung. The two had chosen respectively practical dance and music production as their main subject.

It was already half past one in the morning, when Felix let out a loud whine, banging his head on the textbook in front of him. Having moved to Korea just the year before, he still wasn't totally comfortable with the language and, being dead tired, didn't help. Sometimes, he missed the simplicity of English so much it hurt. Deciding it was best to take a short break before diving back into his studies, Felix took his phone to send a quick text to his friend Chan, guessing he was probably still awake writing lyrics. Without even thinking, Felix realised he had typed his text in English but, figuring it probably wouldn't bother Chan too much, he sent it anyway.

Felix went to the kitchen, trying not to wake up his parents and his sisters. He took a glass of water, sipping it quietly and he set on the counter, resting his eyes for a second. Not more than a minute later, Felix felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his sweatpants. Figuring it probably was just Chan finally texting back, he unlocked it. The first thing he realised was that the text he had received was all in Korean and, the number who had texted it wasn't even saved on his phone. Frowning Felix opened it nevertheless.

“ _ Happy birthday!!”  _ it read.

It was true that Felix had the tendency to forget about almost everything when he was focused on school or dancing, but he was also pretty sure that his birthday wasn't in the middle of June. He realised then, that this person must have texted the wrong number. That was exactly what he typed back. Having now understood that the text wasn't supposed to be for him, he didn't expect an answer, or at least for nothing more than an apology. When his phone vibrated again, he couldn't help but grimace once more at the new message displayed on his home screen.

_ When is your birthday anyway? _

Felix, at this point, was more than a bit suspicious about this person's intentions. Why a stranger would want to know the date of his birthday? Despite all his questions, his curiosity won over any other feeling so, without adding anything more, he answered with a short “ _ 15th September _ ”. He couldn't help but stare at the three dots jumping on his screen, prove that the stranger was typing something back. The new text popped at the end of the conversation “ _ Sweet, I'll text you then _ ”.

Felix let out an incredulous chuckle.  _ As if,  _ he thought, deciding it was probably time to go back to his waiting textbooks.

…......

Surprisingly enough, even with the struggles with the language, Felix managed to pass all his exams with quite positive grades and so did Jisung. That meant that, as soon as they left the building on the day of their graduation ceremony, the best summer they had in a really long while started. Three months of pure relax and fun was spent travelling everywhere and nowhere, with Jisung and his other two best friends, Chan and Changbin. During one camping trip they went to in early August, he told them all about the strange person who had texted him some months before and, all together, they laughed it away. Felix was too amused to hear the soft “that idiot” Jisung let out between laughs.

September came all too quickly and, in a matter of days, he was moving in with Jisung, sharing a small dorm near the campus. Changbin and Chan, being both older than them, had their own room in another building just down the street. Being finally able to practice and study about his biggest passion, made him so eager to start lessons, and his new life at college, that he almost forgot his own birthday -this time for real.

The day was spent with his friends, who took him out for lunch and then crushed at his and Jisung's dorm, simply hanging out and watching a film. It was late afternoon when he excuses himself taking a call from his parents back in Australia. He spoke with them for a few minutes, then he came back to the living room, sitting on the couch and scrolling through the texts wishing him a happy birthday. Among all the messages from both his friends back in Australia, his relatives and his new friends from college, there was a single message from an unknown number. At first, he didn't think too much about it, guessing it was probably just someone who had changed their number. He opened it, focusing his attention on the simple “ _ happy real birthday this time _ ” written on the screen. Wondering who that could be, he let out a gasp when he noticed that the text wasn't the first one this person had ever sent him.

“ _ I'll text you then _ ” shined just one line above.

“You can't be serious” Felix said out loud, making everyone in the room turn their attention to him.

“What's wrong?” Changbin asked, pausing the film on the TV. Felix didn't say anything, he just turned his phone towards his friends, letting them see with their own eyes. Jisung was the first one to realise what was going on, laughing lightheartedly. Chan, on the other side, cooed at the screen, like a proud mother.

“Our Felix is getting a girlfriend” he said, making obnoxious sounds with his mouth.

“Shut up, I don't even know if it's a girl” Felix countered, pouting at his friends' antics.

“Well, luckily you're bi” Changbin answered back cheekily, joining Jisung and Chan in their teasing.

“You're supposed to have my back” Felix accused, pointing weekly at Changbin but a small smile was playing on his lips.

“No, but seriously, I say you should text back” Jisung suggested, fully serious now. Chan was soon nodding after him. “I mean, this person wished you a happy birthday just because they had once already texted you. And that was by accident” he continued his explanation.

Felix wasn't against the idea per se. In the end, what could go wrong? They seemed pretty friendly for someone who didn't even know his. With a little push from his friends, Felix finally texted the unknown number back. He opted for something really simple and polite, not wanting to sound rude.

Little did he know, that was just the first in a long, long list of other conversations between the two of them.

…......

It was a week later when Felix realised how curious the situation he was in was. He and, who he soon found out was called Hyunjin, started what now was a fully bloomed friendship, over something as meaningless as a wrong text message. Something between them just clicked after that first awkward conversation and now, it was weird for them not to text at least for a couple of hours a day.

What was even more surprising was that, during a totally normal conversation about school and universities, Hyunjin had described a particular teacher, Felix could picture just a bit too easily in front of his eyes. That's when they found out that, not only were they both majoring in practical dance, but they were also practising in the same local dance studio. They couldn't help laughing, thinking about all the times they had probably seen each other in the hallways, but of course, never met or recognised each other properly. Felix was soon told that, even if Hyunjin was taking dancing as his main subject, they didn't attend the same college. Despite that, their universities were just a few blocks away from each other.

Since he had started to talk with Hyunjin, Felix began to spend way more time on his phone, even when he was out with the other boys. That was one of the reasons why his friends teased him all the time, enjoying how shy and flushed he became, every time they mentioned Hyunjin's name. It wasn't like Felix had romantic feelings for the other boy. He was just so used to being around people he had known since basically the first day he had moved to Korea, that it was particular for him to have someone else in his life now.

“Since you two talk to each other almost every minute” Jisung started one day, when they both were in their room, enjoying a lazy night in front of Netflix. Or at least, Jisung was. Felix had spent the whole duration of the film, quietly giggling at his phone and typing away message after message. Jisung continued when Felix finally moved his attention to him. “Why don't you meet up? It shouldn't be that hard since he lives in the other dorm down the road” he continued, tilting his head on the side curiously.

Felix was silent, furrowing his eyebrows. There wasn't a particular reason for them not to meet up. Everything was so new for him, that he didn't really think about the option of actually hanging out with Hyunjin in flash and bones. If the letter did, he had never brought it up.

“To be honest, I don't really know. I mean, I haven't really thought about it. After all, neither did he, so maybe he just wants to text? I don't know, I don't really want to be pushy” Felix explained, not exactly knowing how to voice his thoughts, considering there wasn't a real answer he could give to Jisung's question.

“Believe me Lix, this guy has kept contact with you, even if you two were nothing more than strangers at the beginning. I don't think trying to ask him will ruin anything between you two” he gently said, now leaning his head on his best friend's shoulder.

“Maybe you are right” Felix said and, before he could lose the confidence Jisung's words had given him, he opened his chat with Hyunjin, typing a simple suggestion to hang out the following day.

Oblivious to the blond boy cuddled up to him, was the new text from a number saved as  _ #2 Dancer, _ on Jisung's phone.

It simply read “ _ I want to meet him _ ”.

Felix knew it was stupid to be that nervous to meet a friend. Hyunjin had instantly agreed to meet him at the cafe near both of their dorms, at four in the afternoon. Felix had arrived there a good ten minutes early, too afraid to be late and make the other boy wait. He knew he wasn't supposed to be on edge as much as he was, but a part of him couldn't help but wonder what if the real Hyunjin found something strange in the real Felix.

For example, how he sometimes needed to be repeated twice, because the first time he couldn't quite grasp all the words clearly. Or, how often he stopped in the middle of a sentence because he didn't know how to express his thoughts in Korean. These were all problems, texting allowed him to forget, having the time to think, reread and sometimes, ask Jisung about a particular word or expression, before typing away his answer.

Too lost in his thoughts, staring outside of the window just beside the small table he had chosen when he first got there, he didn't realise the bell on the door ringing, and the boy approaching him with a careful but warm smile on his lips.

“Felix?” Hyunjin asked, stopping right before him. Maybe it was the most cliché thing it could ever happen to him, but Felix surely wasn't expecting who he had now in front of his eyes. Hyunjin was beautiful, any other word needed to describe him. Everything about him felt so calming and reassuring, that Felix allowed himself to forget about his own nervousness. He smiled back at the boy, who was now sitting on the other side of the table.

“Hey, Hyunjin” he simply greeted back, his wide smile back on his lips. There was something about Hyunjin that, ever since the first time they had texted, made him feel careless about being himself and not hiding his personality. It was very refreshing.

For a moment Felix was confused at the surprised expression on Hyunjin's face, already wondering if he had done something wrong.

“Your voice is really deep, I didn't expect that” Hyunjin chuckled, but in his eyes, there was something similar to awe. Felix couldn't quite pinpoint why it was directed at him. Nevertheless, he lightly laughed at the other's words, way too used to them.

“That's usually the first thing people tell me” he replied cheerfully.

“Well, the first thing I told you was  _ happy birthday  _ so, I guess I'm special” Hyunjin teased, earning a playful smack on his shoulder. Both of them were carelessly laughing.

“You're unbelievable” Felix said fondly, not really quite believing, this was the same boy he had been suspicious about, back in June. When their laughter stopped, Hyunjin spoke again.

“You have an accent, it's really cute” he said, smiling warmly. He had always been really open with his comments, and Felix was pretty used to it by now, but hearing them out loud, made his cheeks turn a slightly darker shade of pink.

“I've never told you? I'm from Australia, I moved here for my last year of high school” he explained, taking a moment to think back at the first time he had landed in that new, foreign county that Korea was for him. Hyunjin seamed impressed, probably at hearing that for the first time.

Without even realising, they kept talking for what they thought was just a couple of minutes, but were, in reality, more than two hours. Their conversation took them to their shared passion for dancing and, that really was when they really lost track of the time.

“You know Minho hyung?” Hyunjin asked when Felix mentioned the boy while talking about the studio they both visited.

“Yes, he's my best friend's boyfriend” Felix explained briefly, hoping Hyunjin didn't have anything to say about Jisung dating another guy. Luckily, he didn't even seem surprised.

“I still can't believe how we use the same dance studio, know the same people, hang out in the same places but never actually introduced each other” Hyunjin frowned, really thinking about the fact.

If you asked Felix, it was indeed pretty impressive.

“I guess, it was fate that brought you to text the wrong number that day then” Felix said. Even if it was a bit childish, a small part of him really believed it was destiny, that allowed him to meet such an incredible person and friend, as Hwang Hyunjin. The boy didn't say anything back, but the smile he directed to the blond, told more than any other word he could voice.

They parted ways around seven in the evening, promising to meet up again soon. Needless to say, they spent the whole walk to their respective dorms, sending dumb memes and pictures to each other.

…......

The first couple of exams in college came and, with them, the need to stay in the dorm to study and not being able to go out all day. Even if it wasn't even half as bad as graduation back in high school, Felix couldn't help but compare the two things, realising how many things had changed. First of all, he was now putting his biggest passion into use, studying and focusing on dancing for a purpose. Second, he was now living with his best friend and had around him his other two best friends as well. And last but not least, who in June was nothing more than a weird stranger who got the wrong number, was now one of his closest friends.

It was a bit bizarre, every time he tried to put a name on the bond he had with Hyunjin. They were friends, that was for sure, but there was a really subtle nuance of something else there. Felix couldn't really put his fingers on it. It was almost like their friendship was every day more intimate. Felix had the tendency to be more loud and cheerful every time he was around Jisung, Changbin and Chan. But when he and Hyunjin were together, all he felt was serenity. The same feeling you got, lying in front of the window during winter and, under a warm blanket, watch the snow slowly covering everything in white. He didn't quite know yet if the need to be around Hyunjin was the same kind as they want to be around his other fiends.

Trying to get ready for an exam he had at the end of the week, he was in his dorm room with Jisung, having woken up just half an hour before. Outside it was still sunny and, after a quick breakfast and a good morning text to Hyunjin, he buried himself in his textbooks. It was eleven in the morning when his phone started to ring, distracting him from his notes. Without bothering to check who was calling, he answered straight away.

“Someone's grumpy today” Hyunjin's voice said from the other side of the phone.

“Jinne, sorry I didn't check the ID before answering” he quickly apologised, already feeling less bothered, hearing the other's voice.

“Are you still studying for that exam?” Hyunjin asked and Felix could hear the noises of something being cooked in the kitchen, probably a late breakfast. He whined out a yes in a cute voice.

“You're so lucky you're exams are over” he continued with the same voice.

“About that, I was wondering if you wanted to come over later, I mean, you could study here if you want” Hyunjin proposed and, if Felix didn't know better, he would have said the older was insecure about his suggestion. His voice was really tender and soft, almost scared of being rejected.

“Are you sure? I'm not that great of a company when I study” Felix warned. He was more than okay to go to the boy's place, but he didn't want to make the other uncomfortable with his silence.

“Don't worry about it. I just want to see you” Hyunjin answered and, even if his was a statement, his voice raised at the end, making it sound like a question. Felix couldn't help but blush at the boy's words, glad the older couldn't see him.

“I'll be there at three then” Felix cheerfully said, hanging up the phone and staring at nothing for a moment, a dumb smile on his lips. Not even a minute later his phone buzzed with a new text.

“ _ Can't wait to see you _ ”.

It wasn't the first time Felix hung out at Hyunjin's dorm, but he had to admit it was pretty odd for him to be there, just to study in silence. Hyunjin had offered him the desk in his room and, while Felix was there focused on his books, he was lying on the bed just behind him, playing with his phone.

After more or less two hours of non-stop studying, Felix decided it was finally time to take a well-deserved break and finally keep the slightly older boy some company. Moving in the room like it was his own, he got up from the chair and, without any warning, he flopped on Hyunjin's bed, trapping him with his limbs. The boy had just the time to drop his phone before his arms were blocked by Felix's weight on him.

Skinship had never been a big deal between them. Hyunjin loved to hug him and cling to him and Felix liked it just as much. That was why, it wasn't unusual for them to lie there in silence, with arms and legs wrapped around each other. In the same way, it wasn't any different for them to cuddle watching a film or taking a nap. For a moment, Hyunjin thought Felix had fallen asleep, his body completely relaxed in his arms and his breath even.

Being late October, the temperature inside the dorm was getting a lot more chilly and that made Felix cling even closer to the boy lying next to him in bed.

“Hyunjinnie?” Felix called softly, his breath hitting the side of the older's neck. The latter simply hummed, too sleepy to say anything more. “Who did you even want to text the first time we talked?” Felix curiously asked, raising his head from Hyunjin's chest, in order to look him in the eyes.

Something as harmful as that question, clearly made the older freeze, stumbling on his words to say something.

“Seungmin, my best friend. It was his birthday” he opted at the end. If Felix noticed the insecurity in his voice, he didn't call him out for it.

“You don't know your own best friend's number?” Felix asked, clearly teasing him. The normality of it all made Hyunjin calm down.

“Shut up and just take a nap” he said shortly, a fond smile appearing on his lips as soon as he pushed Felix back in his arms and the younger nuzzled his head in his neck.

It was six in the afternoon when the two boys fell asleep, hugging each other closely, Felix's still open book long forgotten on the desk next to the bed.

…......

In the blink of an eye, spring break came, and Felix couldn't be happier.

He and Chan decided to spend their holidays back in Australia. The sole thought of being in his native country for three whole weeks, meeting the people he had left there and, above all, spend time with his family, put a smile on his face.

Hyunjin wasn't as happy though.

Being the whiny baby he was, he complained for a whole week about the imminent absence of his favourite cuddle buddy. Of course, he was just being over dramatic and Felix didn't fail to point it out every time. Laughing at how dramatic he was being for just three weeks of distance, he promised him he would call and text whenever he could, but he also warned him that he wasn't sure if he had that much free time. Hyunjin agreed understandingly and, the next Monday, he went to the airport with Felix, hugging him close as soon as his flight was called. Felix could clearly hear Changbin tease them from some steps away, but he couldn't bring himself to care, as long as Hyunjin had him secured in his arms.

Turned out Felix had been right and, with the texts and calls keeping them busy and in contact, a week and a half passed without neither of them really realising. Felix was glad he was still able to keep in touch with his best friends back in Korea. He was even more glad to spend time with the people he had missed so much in the last two years. All his friends welcomed him with open arms and his family wanted to do as many activities as they could together.

It wasn't on purpose but, after the second week, Felix started to take less seriously the phone calls and texts from Hyunjin. More often then not, all Hyunjin received back was a short text from him, saying he was really busy with his friends and didn't manage to call that night. Felix was too much into the idea of being back home, and finally be comfortable in all ways possible, that he didn't realise he was behaving like a complete asshole. Reasoning with himself, he tried to convince tell that it wasn't too important since in just a week he would be back to Korea and things between him and Hyunjin would be back as usual.

That's what he thought until he noted that, by the end of the last week of spring break, Hyunjin had completely stopped trying to reach out for him. During the week he had been away, even if at some point they stopped texting as often, Hyunjin had always at least sent a good night text to him. Soon Felix noticed there was no sign of the older.

Being the day of his and Chan's return to Korea, he tried to make up for his awful behaviour. “ _ Come get me at the airport? _ ” he sent a message to Hyunjin, hoping he wasn't too mad to read the text. A deep frown appeared on his face, when Hyunjin's icon turned green, signalling he was online and a short “ _ Sorry, I'm busy _ ” flashed unapologetically on the screen, under his name. Deciding it was better not to push it too much, Felix didn't say anything more, simply putting his phone back in the pocket of his jeans and, side by side with Chan made his way to the airport.

It wasn't too hard to understand that Hyunjin was angry at him and Felix himself knew he had all the right to. His text where usually full of emoji and key smashes but this time, all Felix got from their interaction was coldness. With a heavy sigh, he turned on the aeroplane mode on his phone, already planning how to make the older forgive him.

…......

As soon as Felix landed, he sent a quick text to Jisung, letting him know that he was going to be home in around an hour. When he actually got there, he greeted his best friend, who was waiting eagerly to know everything about the trip. They set down on the couch after Felix took a shower.

“You know, I haven't seen Hyunjin since you left” Jisung started slowly and cautiously. There was something in his tone as if he already knew something was wrong. Felix didn't pay enough attention to notice.

“Yeah, I've been an asshole with him and he doesn't want to talk to me now” Felix explained, turning his phone in his hands, hoping for it to give him any sign of the older boy.

“What happened?” Jisung asked. Even if Felix was really angry at himself he couldn't help smiling softly at the worried tone Jisung used.

“When I was at home, I kinda ignored him a little too much. I didn't mean to, but I was busy and focused on spending as much time as possible with my old friends and family. I didn't realise he was waiting for me.” Felix explained guiltily, his eyes stuck to the floor. In the way is whole body reacted, Jisung could clearly feel his sadness.

“You should just talk to him” he suggested, frowning at his own lame advice. Not really knowing what kind of friendship the two had in the first place, he didn't really know what could lead them to talk it out.

“I tried. He just said he was busy and didn't add anything else” Felix cleared. His eyes looked desperately at his friend, pleading him to give him the answer he was looking for.

“Look Lix” Jisung started, wrapping an arm around Felix's shoulders, trying to comfort him through his touch. “You told me once that Hyunjin is a really proud person right? He's not going to give in first then. So, you should just go there and refuse a no as an answer” he voiced, getting more sure about his advice word after word. Felix seemed to actually think about the idea. After all what could be worse than the two of them ignoring each other for good?

“Okay, that could work” Felix said getting up from the sofa with a new found determination running through him. He quickly put on a hoodie and his shoes and, giving his best friend a kiss on the cheek, he left the dorm going straight to Hyunjin's.

Once he got there, he sent a demanding text to Hyunjin, saying nothing more than “ _ open the door, I'm out _ ”, as he impatiently waited in front of said door.

“I told you, I'm busy” a voice said as soon as the dorm was unlocked. Felix pretended not to notice the annoyance in Hyunjin's voice. Seeing his friend again after three whole weeks, made his heart do a weird flip in his chest. Felix reasoned, saying it was probably normal since he was so used to seeing the boy almost every day for the past few months.

“Doing what?” he asked curiously, knowing there was a high chance for it to be just an excuse.

“It's Seungmin's birthday” he simply explained but frowned at how shaky his own voice sounded. He was a terrible liar and Felix could see right through him this time.

“Why is Seungmin's birthday always your excuse? Wasn't it in June?” Felix asked and knew Hyunjin gave up when, without saying a single word at having clearly being caught, he stepped back, allowing Felix to enter his dorm. The two moved to the small sofa in the living room and Felix sighed at the tense and awkward atmosphere between them. It had never been like that, not even when they first got to meet each other.

“Look, I really want to apologise” Felix started, trying to break the silence first. Hyunjin let out a sarcastic  _ hum, _ not saying anything more. “I hadn't had the possibility to go home in years and I got a bit carried away by being there again. I didn't realise that hanging out with my friends wasn't a good excuse to stop replying to your texts or calls” he finished explaining, the guilt was clear in his whole appearance. “I just kind of forgot that not my whole life was there any more. That I had people here as well who care for me” Felix finished with a sad sigh.

Hyunjin had to take a lot of will power to refrain from cooing at how much like a sad puppy Felix looked.

“It hurt a lot, you know. Knowing you were having fun with your friends in Australia, while I was here waiting for you to pick up your phone or at least acknowledge me” Hyunjin confessed, glad to finally voice his feelings and stop having to keep them in. Not resisting as Hyunjin did before, Felix didn't hesitate to take him in arms and hug him tightly. He hid his face in the crook of his neck, enjoying the closeness after weeks of distance.

“I'm so sorry, Jinnie” Felix murmured in his chest, his arms holding him even more tightly. At that point, it was impossible for Hyunjin not to give in, and so he did.

The two stayed there cuddled on the couch, watching some cartoons on the TV in front of them. Being that close allowed Hyunjin to notice, how many freckles had appeared on the younger's face thanks to the hot sun in Australia. He voiced his thought, lightly smirking at the pale blush on Felix's cheeks and the small hands going to cover his face.

Thy did nothing more until Felix started to whine.

“Hyunjinnie, I'm hungry” he complained, making his puppy eyes even bigger.

“When are you not?” Hyunjin teased, poking Felix's cheek, still resting on his chest.

“Please” Felix whined loudly. “I've been travelling all day. Flights make me hungry” he said and, he knew he won again when Hyunjin tried and failed to hide his fond smile with an exasperated sigh.

“You're such a big baby” he finally said, getting up from the couch and heading towards the kitchen, leaving a satisfied Felix behind.

It wasn't long since Felix was left alone when he heard the sound of a phone going off beside him. At first, he thought it was his own, realising then that the battery had already run out and it had been lying dead in his pocket for hours.

Felix knew the meaning of privacy, he really did, but couldn't help but steal a glance at Hyunjin's phone on the coffee table. He was surprised to see a text from his best friend, shining on the display.

“ _ I hope everything is alright _ ” it read. Felix frowned.

He knew that Jisung and Hyunjin talked from time to time, but he didn't know a thing about them being that friendly. Felix wondered if something was wrong with Hyunjin since Jisung was worried about that as well. Curiously took over and, even if Felix knew it was very wrong, he typed in the code to unlock Hyunjin's phone (it was the date of the day they had met after all), and quickly went to Jisung's chat.

Felix let out a surprised gasp, noticing how often those two actually texted. He read as well how the topic of their conversations was always the same: Felix himself. Scrolling through all the messages, he arrived at the very start of their chat. Then, Felix got really confused.

“ _ Dude, I need Felix's number _ ” Hyunjin had texted someday in the middle of June. Felix didn't have time to look for an explanation in any other answer or think too much about it when he heard a voice right behind him.

“What are you doing with my phone?” Hyunjin asked and, in his voice, there was a very subtle edge that Felix couldn't quite grasp yet. The letter understood there was no point in lying any more.

“What's this?” he asked instead, showing the open conversation on the phone.

“It's really not cool to read other people texts” Hyunjin scolded, ignoring Felix's question. His face was unreadable. Despite the situation, he didn't seem angry or mad. He looked torn between being nervous and surprised, almost as if he was the one who had been caught.

“Don't try changing the subject. Why have you and Jisung been talking about me for months?” Felix asked, determined now to have some answers.

Nor Hyunjin nor Jisung, his own best friend, had never told him anything about the other, and Felix couldn't understand why this was something they had to keep secret. Hyunjin was quietly staring in his direction, but Felix noticed how his eyes looked at everything besides Felix himself. Besides that, his shoulders were tense in an unusual way. Felix wondered how big what he asked was if it made Hyunjin so tense.

“Because I had to ask him for your number” the older explained like it was all Felix needed to understand what was going.

“What are you talking about? You told me you go the wrong number and wanted to text Seungmin instead” Felix said, confused as ever. He couldn't understand what was going on any more.

Hyunjin stayed silent, letting Felix take everything in, knowing the younger had all the pieces to complete the puzzle by himself. A realisation stuck in Felix's mind and Hyunjin saw it in the way the emotion in his eyes changed.

“You did it on purpose, didn't you? You knew you were texting me and pretended to have a wrong number for some reason” Felix guessed, phrasing his sentence as a question but saying it as an affirmation. Even if he didn't need to, Hyunjin nodded anyway. “But why?” Felix asked again, standing up from the sofa and moving right in front of Hyunjin's tense form.

The older sighed, already knowing it was too late to back down now.

“I never told you, but we used to attend the same high school as well” Hyunjin started, clearing his voice, trying to make the shakiness go away. All Felix could do was gasp surprised at the revelation. “I used to see you around the hallways in the morning and then at practice in the afternoon. You just stood out, always looking so gorgeous” he continued, smiling a bit at Felix's blush and wide eyes. “I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't know how to. One day, I saw you with Jisung and, since I knew him thanks to Minho hyung, I asked him if he could give me your number” Hyunjin finished, his own blush now high on his cheeks and his eyes stuck to the floor, too afraid to see the disgust on Felix's face.

“But why didn't you just introduce yourself? Why did you plan all that thing just to talk to me?” Felix asked, not quite believing his own ears. Everything seemed so absurd now that he was hearing about it. He couldn't explain himself why Hyunjin had been so afraid to approach him, relying instead on a bizarre plan.

“Because I was afraid you would have been weirded out by a guy texting you out of the blue, saying he had a crush on you” Hyunjin explained, not missing how Felix's eyes got even bigger at hearing the open confession.

“And you thought that texting me once and then again after months could work?” Felix asked sarcastically, teasing the older. He didn't quite know how to react to everything, but for now, all he wanted to do, was make that pained and sad expression go away from Hyunjin's face.

“It did, didn't it?” Hyunjin said with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Felix sighed taking another step closer to him.

“Hyunjinnie, why haven't you said anything?” the blond asked pitifully. He couldn't understand why Hyunjin went through all that just to talk to him and, once he actually did, never mentioned his feelings.

“I wanted to. Then we got really close and I was afraid if I said something and you didn't feel the same, I would have ruined everything” Hyunjin finally confessed, not liking how his voice broke in the middle of the sentence. His eyes were watery and, all Felix wanted to do, was wrap him in a hug and make his misery go away. However, he didn't, knowing that Hyunjin was probably waiting for a clear answer and not for comfort.

“Please say something” Hyunjin pleaded, confirming Felix's inner thoughts.

“Jinnie, I'm so sorry you had to keep all this away from me” he started, not really thinking too much about the words that were leaving his mouths. Was he into Hyunjin in the same way? Did he want to reject the boy instead? Felix's brain was a mess, full of unanswered questions. But in front of him, Hyunjin seemed a lot more troubled than his own brain.

“Honestly, I've never thought of us in that way. But I really like being with you, Hyunjin” he quickly added as soon as he saw the older's face fall. “I love holding your hand and I love cuddling with you. I may not have figured out what this means yet, but I know I wouldn't live a day without you” Felix confessed and it felt like a weight was being lifted from his shoulders. A weight he didn't even know was there in the first place.

If he stopped to thinking about it for a moment, it wouldn't have been too difficult to understand that, maybe there had always been something a bit more special between him and Hyunjin.

“Everything comes so naturally when we are together, that I didn't quite notice when something changed in how I felt for you” Felix finished. At that moment, his feelings were all over the place. However, what he knew for sure was that he had always been an affectionate person but he needed Hyunjin beside him, in a way that couldn't exactly be classified as the way one would miss a friend.

It was more like a flower not getting water. It could live for a few days even without it, that's true, but day after day it loses all its colours and its energy. Soon after, if you want to save that flower, water is absolutely necessary.

Hyunjin was now still looking at him, hope clear in his brown eyes. He didn't want to give himself false hopes but, a small part of him, couldn't help reading between the lines and hoping what Felix meant with his words, was what he wanted to hear the most.

“What are you saying is” he gulped heavily “is that you would give this a shot?” he asked, gesturing vaguely at them both. “You don't have to feel pressured, just because you now know I have a crush on you” he added quickly, his eyes wide and scared.

Felix finally took a step forward, lightly putting his arms around Hyunjin's waist, hoping he wasn't overstepping the boundaries. It was indeed more than okay with Hyunjin, whose heart was now beating like crazy in his chest.

“I'm not saying this just not to make you feel bad. I do want to try this out. I really care about you, Jinnie and I don't want to lose you” Felix promised, trying to convince the older through his touch.

For a second, everything was silent and Felix wondered if he was making the older feel uncomfortable or if he was supposed to say something more. That's until Hyunjin broke the silence, his voice sounding still too unsure for Felix's liking.

“Can I kiss you?” he whispered so softly that, if they weren't that close, Felix would have probably missed it. No words were needed. Instead, the younger simply nodded, inching closer himself.

Then their lips touched.

No firework exploded in his chest, but both of them could feel this mutual feeling of pure comfort and affection being shared through the kiss. It felt so natural and right, that Felix honestly asked himself why they hadn't done that before. There was no rush, so the kiss was slow and gentle.

Hyunjin had his hands on either side of Felix's neck, keeping him as close as possible, while Felix's arms were tightly wrapped around the older's waist. Both of them couldn't help but smile into the kiss at how well they fit together. Needing air in their lungs, they reluctantly broke the kiss, still staying as close as ever, resting their foreheads against each other. Hyunjin's smile was so beautifully blinding that Felix closed his eyes, rubbing their noses together affectionately.

When they both finally opened their eyes and looked straight at each other, they chuckled happily, lovestruck smiles on their lips.

“Hey there” Hyunjin said fondly, moving the strands of hair that fell in front of Felix's eyes. The younger didn't resist giving a small peck on his nose, raising himself on his tiptoes to do so. He laughed fondly at the older's red blush at the cute gesture.

“I could get used to this” he said just as fondly, burring his head back in Hyunjin's neck, loving the feeling.

“I guess I have to thank Jisung now” Hyunjin joked, running his fingers through Felix's blond hair, not quite believing he could call the boy  _ his _ . Felix groaned in his arms, trying to hide his satisfied grin.

“Don't remind me. I'm gonna kill that idiot for not telling anything” he threatened, even if he just looked like an angry puppy. Hyunjin didn't call him out for the clear fondness in his voice.

“Don't. It's thanks to him if we're here now” Hyunjin said, moving away in order to look at the younger in the eyes. This close he could really count every single of Felix's freckles. He leant in pecking his cheek for good measure.

The latter made an unconvinced sound but nodded anyway, unable to hide the huge grin on his lips at both his best friend's actions and the loving gesture from Hyunjin.

“Come on, I made you food” Hyunjin said, remembering why he went in the kitchen in the first place.

“You're such a good boyfriend, baby” Felix teased him, taking pride in the red covering Hyunjin's cheeks at Felix calling him his boyfriend and hearing the sudden pet name. He loved it.

“Shut up and eat your food” he quickly said, grumpily leading the boy into the kitchen but not before kissing away Felix's affronted pout. The latter smiled, not believing how lucky he was to have such an amazing and caring person in his life to call his.

Nevertheless, before following his now boyfriend in the other room, no one stopped him from sending a text to his best friend.

“ _ I'm so gonna kill you once I get home _ ”

….......

“Every time I'm forced to be the third wheeler, I regret helping you two get together” Jisung complained from the other side of the table, where the three of them were drinking their usual coffee. The couple finally paid attention to the boy in front of them, just to give him an unimpressed look.

He fidgeted under their stares.

“Do I really have to remind you of all the times I had and still have to be around you and Minho hyung?” Felix asked challenging him to say otherwise. He knew he hit right the target, when Jisung flushed a bright pink, trying to cover it by drinking from his mug.

“And besides, you were the one who offered to help me get this dork's attention, I didn't ask you” Hyunjin pointed out, ignoring Felix's indignant gasp from beside him.

“Well, it was time for this idiot to finally get a boyfriend. He had been single for ages” Jisung explained uncaring, again pointing at a now sulky Felix.

“Why did this conversation turn into an insulting-Felix-party?” Felix asked pouting, crossing his arms over his chest like a small child.

Hyunjin cooed, leaning in and covering the younger's affronted pout with his own lips that soon turned into a smile once again.

Jisung groaned at the public display of affection but, whoever paid just a bit of attention to them would have been able to see the small, fond smile on his lips. He was over the moon for his best friend, happy to see him so joyful and ecstatic. After all, Felix and Hyunjin weren't that bad of a couple. They were pretty cute together actually.

Not as him and Minho of course.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it because I surely did not uwu  
> I just saw a video on youtube and thought it could be cute to write a hyunlix around it.  
> Oh and I didn't read this again so  
> Come talk to me on twitter @felixfrckls I need new friends.


End file.
